Trip to the PastFrodo back again
by chibikuroneko
Summary: Frodo travels with the elves to the outer world, and has a daughter. She discovers she's a hobbish, or a elbit. They meet Aragorn and his son Eldarion. Together they head back to where it all started. Chap. 5 is UP, Frodo learns what's really happening!
1. The trip backhome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the rings, I'm just using the characters. The only ones I have made up is Frodo's daughter (Miiriel) and his wife Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This all takes place when Frodo has reached the place where the elves went to remain immortal. He married a beautiful female elf named Serenity. They had a daughter and they named her Miiriel, which in sidrian ( a type of elf language, it means sparkling with/like a jewel(s)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up sweetie!" Frodo called to his daughter. Miiriel sat up and pushed her long blonde, yet curly hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. She looked at the calendar. It was her 15th birthday. She groaned and climbed out of bed and tossed on a bathrobe. Frodo came in (again). He still looked hardly older than when he had the ring although it had been awhile since it was destroyed, but he still seemed well preserved, like Bilbo had been.  
  
"Hurry HURRY! Take a look!" Frodo said practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Then he ran out of the room, as fast as his short legs could take him. Miiriel was slightly taller than her father, but not as tall as her mother. She let out a yawn and went off to look out the picture window in their living room. Ever since she could remember the first thing she had to do on her birthday was look out the window and tell what she saw. In the living room she saw her mother.  
  
"Aur" She commented in a language she had learned since she was 3, but did not know the name of it.  
  
"Morning to you too!" Laughed Serenity, glad her daughter was practicing elvish. She knew her daughter did not know the language's name, but would know it soon.  
  
"What do you see?!" Frodo asked excitedly. Miiriel turned to the window and let out a scream. "The empty lands that surround here are gone! There is trees and people, a whole community walking around outside! Have I slept for ages?" She gasped, running out of breath. "No no!" Laughed her parents.  
  
"See…" Frodo began. Serenity took over. " You've read your fathers and great uncle's (Bilbo) books so you know what hobbits and elves are. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought that they didn't exist…" Miiriel began.  
  
" They do exist. Everyone you see out there is a hobbit, elf or man. I myself are an elf, and your father is a hobbit." Miiriel sunk down onto a couch and was in deep thought for a few moments. Then she looked up at her parents. "So I'm a hobbish, or an elfbit?" She asked. Her parents laughed and shook their head, not really knowing what an elf and hobbit mix would be called.  
  
"Show me" she said to them. They looked puzzled.  
  
"Show you what?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I wish to see the shire, Rivendell, everywhere your journey took you! Yes, even Morodor! I wish to see it all!" She said jumping up, with a light of excitement in her eye. Frodo laughed.  
  
"That can be arranged. Go pack your stuff, I need to talk to Gandalf." Frodo got up and left the house, while Miiriel tore to her room.  
  
"What will I need mother?" She called out pulling out a small back, since she didn't have anything like a trunk to carry stuff in. Her mother gave her some elvish outfits, and a bow and arrow, since she was skilled in it. (She had better be, for she had taken lessons since she was 8)  
  
Her father returned home with Gandalf. They talked for awhile. Frodo discovered that there was a ship heading back to middle earth tomorrow.  
  
"Great! I'll have so much fun! I can't wait! I won't be able to sleep!" Miiriel chirped.  
  
"Me too" Said Frodo.  
  
"You're coming?" Miiriel asked surprised.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You need a chaperon, and someone to show you the path we went on, I mean you can't really read every single part of my book and try to make that a map now can you?"  
  
Miiriel laughed. "Right dad"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Serenity said goodbye as Frodo and Miiriel got aboard the boat. After about 3 months of sailing:  
  
Miiriel is hanging off the side of the boat, watching as the land gets closer, she can see the people along the shore, that are waiting for the boat to dock.  
  
Frodo "Stop hanging so far off the boat, you'll fall in!" He chuckled.  
  
Miiriel stopped leaning over the edge, "We are almost to your home! Aren't you excited?"  
  
" I am excited, it's just we have to travel a bit before we get there!" Frodo laughed watching his daughter lean over the edge once more, and the boat hit ground. "Ahhh, now we can get off!" He said, but he saw Miiriel had jump the side of the boat, and was already on land.  
  
Frodo climbed down the plank and joined her.  
  
"Now we head to Bree, and then the shire!" Frodo told her, as they started to begin walking.  
  
Out of the trees came two men riding horses.  
  
One of the men was tall. He had black hair, rather grease looking, also a stern face. The other was a younger boy, about Miiriel's age. He looked like the first man, but his hair was all together, (instead of locks).  
  
"Wouldn't you say hi to Strider before you went?" The taller man asked.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Your highness, I should of guessed you would be here! Did you get Gandalf's… rocket?"  
  
"More like a fire work message" Laughed the other as they hugged.  
  
"How foolish of me!" Cried out Frodo. "Let me introduce my daughter! Miiriel! Come here! Don't be shy!"  
  
Miiriel walked up and joined her father.  
  
"This is my daughter Miiriel, Miiriel this is Aragorn, Strider he has several names I won't go into, but he is ruler of this land." Frodo said proudly.  
  
Miiriel curtsied and said " It is nice to meet you, your highness."  
  
Aragorn laughed. " Call Me Strider, or Aragorn whatever name you prefer. I wondered if Frodo would have a child. Let me introduce my son. This is Eldarion." The young boy jumped off his horse and joined his father.  
  
"Come!" Said Frodo, "Let us travel to Bree where we can talk of things that have been!"  
  
Aragorn called up two more horses and the company traveled out together.  
  
To be continued…..  
  
My (author's) note: If you liked, please review or is you have suggestions for what should happen next review too! Heck, just review! Lol, If I accidentally got something wrong, or grammar don't yell my head off. I'm working on it! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks! (If you like this, read some other of my works!) 


	2. The Prancing Pony

M/Note: Hey, thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long for the second chapter! I hope I can update this story more now that it's summer! U know who I own and don't own so I don't need to state that. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eldarion spoke while they were riding "Father, why are we going to Bree first, since the Shire is so much closer?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I'm sorry for forgetting to tell you! Frodo and I have some business with the innkeeper Mr. Butterbur"  
  
So then the company traveled on When they arrived at the Dancing Pony Mr.Butterbur greeted them warmly.  
  
Mr.Butterbur "Ahhhh, welcome back my friends! I'm so glad to see you again Mr. Underhill" He said with a chuckle and a wink. Eldarion looked at them puzzled while the rest laughed.  
  
"I'll explain later" Miiriel whispers to Eldarion.  
  
Aragorn speaks urgently to Mr.Butterbur,  
  
Mr.Butterbur " come, don't discuss this outside. I think I have a parlor room open we can talk in." First he showed Miiriel and Eldarion into a room where they can stay. Then he walked off with their parents.  
  
Miiriel explained the whole Underhill thing.  
  
Eldarion "So, why did you decide to come back?"  
  
Miiriel lets out a long sigh. " I didn't know I was an elf until my recent birthday. See, Gandalf put a spell on me that until I was ready, I couldn't see the Elvish world. So every birthday since then I would look out the window as the first thing I could do. My parents were seeing if I could see the world yet. Finally I could see it. I'm glad I read my uncle Bilbo's book about Middle Earth."  
  
Eldarion perked up at the mention of the book. "DO you have a copy? There is only one existing copy we know of here in Middle Earth, and that Samwise G. Has! But he won't let anyone read it! For he's afraid something might happen to it. That Sam is always so worried!"  
  
Miiriel laughed and reached into her bag and pulled out the book. It was in a red cover just like the other version. "We have about three at my house. My Great Uncle Bilbo and Frodo wrote them again on the ship on our way to the Grey Havens. "  
  
Eldarion stared at the book with an open mouth. " Could I read it?" He asked finally. Miiriel smiled and handed it to him. He immediately started in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Parlor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo " I'm worried. My daughter wants to go EVERYWHERE I went, even Mordor. I don't think I could stand going back there. And I defiantly don't want her to go there either."  
  
Frodo was silent a moment. Aragorn knew he was thinking about all the awful things that happened to Frodo. Like Shelob, the orcs and gollum.  
  
Aragorn "Maybe after a bit she'll tire of going everywhere and won't want to go to Mordor." Aragorn tried suggesting. Hoping it would cheer Frodo up.  
  
Mr.Butterbur sighed. "only time will tell. And if you want to get to the Shire tomorrow I suggest you get some sleep."  
  
Frodo "That would be nice."  
  
Frodo and Aragorn walk off to their rooms, while Mr.Butterbur goes off to serve in the bar again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
next chapter will be up soon! Hope u enjoy this chapter. I know it's a little slow, but I promise the next will be better. Have a great summer! 


	3. The stamped of Sam's kids!

Frodo's daughter 3:  
  
My note: I've decided to go with some things reviewers have suggested. (Thanks again to all of you) ( I hope you all enjoy, and I shall try to update quickly, but some stories don't come that easily. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They company woke early the next morning. After another quick private discussion with Mr.Butterbur they headed off. Miiriel and Eldarion talked in private riding up ahead, while their parents lagged behind.  
  
Frodo: "Aragorn, I'm still worried about her, you know that there is still orcs roaming about, and not to mention things like trolls and bandits! I don't want her going alone out in this world. They grey havens were so much safer, especially since either Gandalf or I was watching over her every move."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I know how much you want to protect your daughter Frodo, the same way I want to protect my son. But we must let them out of the box sometime!"  
  
Frodo sighed. "I know, but I don't want to see her grow up so fast…."  
  
Meanwhile up front Eldarion spoke "This book of your father's and uncle is fascinating! I can't wait to surprise old Sam about knowing something out of it!"  
  
Miiriel laughed, "Don't give him too much shock in one day. I think seeing Frodo and meeting my might over do it. At least, from what it sounds like in my Father's book."  
  
Eldarion nodded. "LOOK!" He cried pointing to a little house. "We've made it to the Shire!"  
  
"Wait up!" Called Aragorn's voice and they waited for the other two to catch up.  
  
Frodo had a silly grin on his face, he pulled everyone in a circle and said "Listen up. I have a way to surprise old Sam!" And they talked and whispered amongst themselves. Occasional laughs were heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Bag end. Sam's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Rosie sat at a table making smoke rings (all but Rosie) The children ran all over the house, when the door bell rang.  
  
Sam "I'll get it!" He chimes setting down his pipe and going to the door in a cheerful hobbit mood. When he opened the Door he saw a young girl on the door step. Then he heard a thunder of feet behind him and cried " LOOK OUT!" and he jumped to the side, but the Girl didn't know what was happening and got trampled by a bunch of hobbit children.  
  
Eldarion lunged forward to try and help Miiriel but Aragorn caught him and made him stay behind the bushes. "If you help you'll give it away!" He said with a grin.  
  
~ Back at the house~  
  
Sam "I'm so sorry miss, those were my children. What are you doing here anyway? If your selling anything I'm not buying!" He said after helping her up he crossed his arms.  
  
Miiriel laughed. "No, I'm not selling anything. I have a riddle for you. Who do you think is my father?"  
  
Sam looked at her like she was crazy he began to say "How should I know" when he saw her eyes. There was only one person in the world he knew with those crystal blues eyes. His jaw dropped open.  
  
"It can't be…." He stammered.  
  
"I'm sorry, it can't be what?"  
  
"I've only known one person with eyes like those…"Sam began when Merry and Pippin arrived at the door. "Who is it Sam?" They asked.  
  
"Look!" He shouted. "Look at those eyes! Tell me if you see who I see in those eyes!"  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at Sam like he was crazy and turned to look at Miiriel. Both their jaws dropped too when they saw her eyes. "It can't, how could it?" They asked. Then a joyful laugh came from the side of the house.  
  
Frodo walked out. "Hello again! I would like you to meet my daughter Miiriel." He cried happily. All three of the hobbits fainted in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you all liked it, and I will add the next chapter up soon! I decided to leave it at this for now. If you have anymore suggestions or comments please leave an review and I will do my best to answer or use it! Toodles! 


	4. Talk of hobbish and elbits!

Frodo's daughter/ trip to the past continues: My Note: I don't own anything except I created Miiriel. She's open for anyone to use though. (I don't really care) Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aragorn and Eldarion raced up to the house after they saw the hobbits faint. Eldarion started to laugh when his father gave him a stern look. Rosie came towards the door to see what the commotion was about and when she saw Frodo she gave a shriek of surprise. Rosie: MISTER FRODO ! ! ! (Sam & Rosie's son) Frodo: looks up from playing with his brothers and sisters "What is it mom?" Rosie: Oh! I didn't mean you young Frodo! So Sorry. Then she beckoned them all to come in. Each of them carried in a hobbit on their way. Rosie talked to the company a bit before the others woke up. Pippin was the first to rise. Pippin: I must be dreamen, to see Frodo around again. Frodo: I am here again. I cam home to see how things have changed. Pippin: Not much I'm afraid. They are rebuilding some of the lands around 'ere and there. And by the way, who is this pretty young lass with you Frodo? Miiriel blushed at the compliment but remained quiet. She noticed Eldarion kept staring at her so she looked away because it made her turn even more crimson. Frodo smiled "That Pippin would be my daughter Miiriel." Pippin shook hands with Miiriel and then Merry woke up. Pippin explained everything to Merry and then Merry and Rosie woke up Sam. That took awhile and soon it was lunch. They had a LARGE hobbit-sized meal. The table was too crowed for everyone so they ate outside. Sam, Rosie and their 13 children set up the tables. While Merry and Pippin set the plates, Frodo helped Sam and Rosie cook the food. Aragorn stood around feeling awkward while Miiriel and Eldarion talked. All 19 of them crowed around the tables and enjoyed their meal. Miiriel felt stuffed, even though her father is a hobbit she still had never had eaten as much as this! Later in the evening she found Eldarion and they went for a walk. He showed her all the things that make the shire what it is. Eldarion noticed she was quiet for awhile and asked her what's wrong. She sighed and said "There is so much of my father's history that I did not know. Not until now and I have so many questions for him I don't know where to start. I can see it pains him when I mention going to places he rather not, but I must know. I do not know what I am even! Am I a hobbit? Or an elf! Or am I mix called elfbit or a hobbish?!" Eldarion hid his snickers about the names and tried to comfort her. "I am partially the same. My father is human but my mother was I should say an elf." "Was?" "She stayed in these lands and became human for Aragorn. She gave up her immortality" "Oh" Eldarion nods. "If I am immortal like my mother will I loose that being here?" "I don't know really" he sighs She sits on a rock "but I could be like my father and live to be old and then die." Eldarion sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders and says "Right now nothing can happen that needs to be worried about. The shire is a safe place as long as you watch out for Sam's kids!" They both laughed at that one and sat watching the stars for a bit longer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once again I hope you all liked it. I'll do my best to get this story moving along! Until the next chapter, leave plenty reviews! 


	5. The Truth

Authors Note: I'm having a typo-day so bear with me, and I'm sorry for taking forever to up-date! So much stuff to do and no time to write! Here we go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ While Eldarion and Miiriel talk we go back to Sam's house where Frodo brings up a more serious issue the elbits or hobbish's. Frodo: Sam, Merry, Pippin. I'm am so pleased to be in your company again! Pippin: (Interrupting) Frodo, you must tell us of the Grey Havens! Aragorn shaking his head: Master Pippin, you must listen to Frodo now, for he needs to hear news of the other lands besides the Shire which has seemed to be un-touched. Frodo nods: My daughter wants to see everywhere I went, but I fear the land may be worse than when I left. The other hobbits glance at the floor finally Sam speaks. Sam: The race of Man has been doing their best, but still Orcs are about. Although Saruon and Saruman are gone they roam and probably always will. Men have adapted the empty elvish cities to their own accord. Luckily they have left most of the beauty alone. Frodo nods as he listens then he asks "What of the Lands of Mordor?"  
  
Merry takes the story over from Sam: Mordor is still a waste land. Barren and over-run with Orcs. Man still tries to conquer it but I do not think it shall work that easily. Aragorn sighs and Merry adds "But Aragorn is doing a fine job of ruling!" Aragorn shakes his head "I feel differently. My men are strong and are excited. With the fall of the Dark Lord they think they are free to do anything and are to anxious to take over what has been left for them to protect. I fear they will damage this land if they are not careful. And the Elves have all gone or turned human, so there is no one left to teach them to use the land carefully. They may end up destroying it in the future. ~~~~ Now back to Eldarion and Miiriel Eldarion gestures to Miiriel to follow him: I have something special to show you. Miiriel follows Eldarion to the Brandywine Hall. Eldarion gestures to the hall and says "This is where your father grew up. Miiriel looks at him and asks: What about Bag-End? Eldarion: He moved to that after Bilbo adopted him as his heir Miiriel: I see Eldarion stands beside her and is about to take her hand when Aragorn comes down the road and calls out "You two are wanted back at the house" So they follow Aragorn to Sam's home again. 


End file.
